Problem: A block of wood has the shape of a right circular cylinder with radius $6$ and height $8$, and its entire surface has been painted blue. Points $A$ and $B$ are chosen on the edge of one of the circular faces of the cylinder so that $\overarc{AB}$ on that face measures $120^\text{o}$. The block is then sliced in half along the plane that passes through point $A$, point $B$, and the center of the cylinder, revealing a flat, unpainted face on each half. The area of one of these unpainted faces is $a\cdot\pi + b\sqrt{c}$, where $a$, $b$, and $c$ are integers and $c$ is not divisible by the square of any prime. Find $a+b+c$.
[asy] import three; import solids; size(8cm); currentprojection=orthographic(-1,-5,3);  picture lpic, rpic;  size(lpic,5cm); draw(lpic,surface(revolution((0,0,0),(-3,3*sqrt(3),0)..(0,6,4)..(3,3*sqrt(3),8),Z,0,120)),gray(0.7),nolight); draw(lpic,surface(revolution((0,0,0),(-3*sqrt(3),-3,8)..(-6,0,4)..(-3*sqrt(3),3,0),Z,0,90)),gray(0.7),nolight); draw(lpic,surface((3,3*sqrt(3),8)..(-6,0,8)..(3,-3*sqrt(3),8)--cycle),gray(0.7),nolight); draw(lpic,(3,-3*sqrt(3),8)..(-6,0,8)..(3,3*sqrt(3),8)); draw(lpic,(-3,3*sqrt(3),0)--(-3,-3*sqrt(3),0),dashed); draw(lpic,(3,3*sqrt(3),8)..(0,6,4)..(-3,3*sqrt(3),0)--(-3,3*sqrt(3),0)..(-3*sqrt(3),3,0)..(-6,0,0),dashed); draw(lpic,(3,3*sqrt(3),8)--(3,-3*sqrt(3),8)..(0,-6,4)..(-3,-3*sqrt(3),0)--(-3,-3*sqrt(3),0)..(-3*sqrt(3),-3,0)..(-6,0,0)); draw(lpic,(6*cos(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),6*sin(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),0)--(6*cos(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),6*sin(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),8));  size(rpic,5cm); draw(rpic,surface(revolution((0,0,0),(3,3*sqrt(3),8)..(0,6,4)..(-3,3*sqrt(3),0),Z,230,360)),gray(0.7),nolight); draw(rpic,surface((-3,3*sqrt(3),0)..(6,0,0)..(-3,-3*sqrt(3),0)--cycle),gray(0.7),nolight); draw(rpic,surface((-3,3*sqrt(3),0)..(0,6,4)..(3,3*sqrt(3),8)--(3,3*sqrt(3),8)--(3,-3*sqrt(3),8)--(3,-3*sqrt(3),8)..(0,-6,4)..(-3,-3*sqrt(3),0)--cycle),white,nolight); draw(rpic,(-3,-3*sqrt(3),0)..(-6*cos(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),-6*sin(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),0)..(6,0,0)); draw(rpic,(-6*cos(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),-6*sin(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),0)..(6,0,0)..(-3,3*sqrt(3),0),dashed); draw(rpic,(3,3*sqrt(3),8)--(3,-3*sqrt(3),8)); draw(rpic,(-3,3*sqrt(3),0)..(0,6,4)..(3,3*sqrt(3),8)--(3,3*sqrt(3),8)..(3*sqrt(3),3,8)..(6,0,8)); draw(rpic,(-3,3*sqrt(3),0)--(-3,-3*sqrt(3),0)..(0,-6,4)..(3,-3*sqrt(3),8)--(3,-3*sqrt(3),8)..(3*sqrt(3),-3,8)..(6,0,8)); draw(rpic,(-6*cos(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),-6*sin(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),0)--(-6*cos(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),-6*sin(atan(-1/5)+3.14159),8)); label(rpic,"$A$",(-3,3*sqrt(3),0),W); label(rpic,"$B$",(-3,-3*sqrt(3),0),W);  add(lpic.fit(),(0,0)); add(rpic.fit(),(1,0)); [/asy]

Explanation: Label the points where the plane intersects the top face of the cylinder as $C$ and $D$, and the center of the cylinder as $O$, such that $C,O,$ and $A$ are collinear. Let $T$ be the center of the bottom face, and $M$ the midpoint of $\overline{AB}$. Then $OT=4$, $TM=3$ (because of the 120 degree angle), and so $OM=5$.
Project $C$ and $D$ onto the bottom face to get $X$ and $Y$, respectively. Then the section $ABCD$ (whose area we need to find), is a stretching of the section $ABXY$ on the bottom face. The ratio of stretching is $\frac{OM}{TM}=\frac{5}{3}$, and we do not square this value when finding the area because it is only stretching in one direction. Using 30-60-90 triangles and circular sectors, we find that the area of the section $ABXY$ is $18\sqrt{3}\ + 12 \pi$. Thus, the area of section $ABCD$ is $20\pi + 30\sqrt{3}$, and so our answer is $20+30+3=\boxed{53}$.